Hate him,Like him ShortHIM, TallME
by yuunobaachan
Summary: Ini mengenai perasaan Winry kepada Ed...dan juga harapannya pada Ed. Sedikit keluhan tentang tinggi badan darinya dan lainnya . Winry POV Ed x Win


Any hoooo… kali ini lagi mencoba ed x win walau pendek tapi cukup memuaskan ku. Anyway ini selalu bermula dari cerita yang kutulis tangan kemudian jika mood baru kuketik. Entah mengapa aku lebih menyukai cara manual yaitu menulis tangan dari pada mengetik. Aku ini orang aneh yang mempunyai banyak ide tapi selalu ditulis tangan daripada diketik. Tapi bagaimanapun silahkan menikmati yang satu ini...

**Hate Him, Like him. Short -HIM- , Tall –ME-.**

**By : Yuu no baachan 2005**

Disclaimer : aku tak pernah memiliki karakter dari Full Metal Alchemist, semuanya dimiliki oleh Arakawa Hiromu – sensei. Aku hanya memiliki ooc-ness nya Winry.

Winry POV 

Aku selalu membencinya...tapi aku juga selalu menyukainya. Ia lebih pendek dari ku dan aku lebih tinggi darinya. Padahal aku mempunyai komitmen untuk punya pacar atau cowo yang lebih tinggi dariku.

Entah berapa banyak lemparan kunci inggris yang kuberikan padanya sehingga membuatnya makin pendek tapi bagaimanapun juga itu caraku untuk menyatakan rasa peduli dan khawatir padanya.

Aku rasa seandainya jika ia dari dulu mau meminum susu, ia takkan sependek sekarang dan ia akan jauh lebih tinggi dan keren. Aku tak bisa mengingkari bahwa ia adalah anak laki-laki yang tampan dari pada semua anak lelaki yang pernah kulihat selama ini walau sifatnya yang benar-benar mengesalkanku. Yang jelas ia adalah orang yang benar-benar menyayangi orang yang dekat dengannya seperti Al dan Ibunya.

Kuakui aku sangat kaget dan kesal sewaktu melihatnya digendong oleh Al yang sudah berbentuk armor. Kengerianku melihat saat itu tapi...saat itu aku ketahui itu terjadi karena untuk membangkitkan kembali ibu mereka, bibi Trisha. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dan mengerti bahwa ia sedang dalam masa sulitnya. Tapi aku tahu ia akan bangkit dengan cepat karena Ed adalah anak yang kuat.

Sejak kecil tanpa sepengetahuannya aku diam-diam menyembunyikan rasa kagum kepadanya dan entah berapa kali sudah aku sering terbius oleh emosi yang ada dimatanya. Aku selalu menatapnya dengan berbagai macam tingkah anehnya mulai dari yang paling konyol sampai yang paling serius. Aku sendiri mengelengkan kepala kenapa aku bisa begitu tahan dengan tingkahnya tersebut.

Tapi yang jelas satu. Jika ia mulai kelewatan, aku harus menyiapkan kunci inggrisku untuk kulempar kearahnya seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh Nona Riza saat mengancam Kolonel Roy untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan pistol yang diletakkan diatas kepala sang Kolonel.

Ya kolonel itu...Roy Mustang, nampak jelas sekali bagiku bahwa Ed menganggapnya sebagai rival. Kolonel itu selalu membuatnya mengeluarkan tumpukan urat dikepala Ed dan teriakan super panjangnya yang berhubungan tentang kenyataan yang selalu menyakitkan bagi dirinya mengenai ukuran tubuhnya yang **_xxxxxx. _**

Tapi terkadang aku senang melihat Kolonel mengusili Ed. Ia salah seorang yang peduli terhadap Ed. Ia juga pandai membuat Ed terpacu. Kadang bisa saja aku ingat bahwa ia yang membunuh orang tuaku tapi aku tahu ia melakukan itu bukan karena maunya dan aku tahu bahwa ia sangat menderita akibat melakukannya. Aku tahu dari nona Riza yang selalu ada disampingnya. Ya...aku pun bisa memaafkannya. Sekarang karena melihatnya dengan Ed aku sangat menghargai bentuk persahabatan mereka dengan lebih baik dalam bentuk yang selalu mereka akui ' persaingan' .

Sekarang Ed dan Al sedang entah dimana bertarung demi mengembalikan semuanya yang telah hilang dari mereka. Yang aku bisa lakukan adalah berdoa agar ia dan Al selalu selamat dalam perjalanan mereka. Dan kelak kami bertemu dengan sebuah hasil yang menyenangkan dan melihat Ed dengan senyum terbaiknya bersama Al. Untukku dan juga semuanya.

Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan terus membencinya...dan tentunya terus menyukainya...semakin meyukainya...dan lebih menyukainya. Aku akan menunggunya...

Karena ini...adalah perasaanku yang berharga.

OWARI 

_Author note :_

Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis Ed x Win, tapi aku cukup puas dengan hasilnya yang bisa dibilang sebenarnya masih kurang bagus sih... Untuk temanku yang membaca AU, sorry ya lagi malas banget nyelesain yang satu itu. Lagi lack of mood dan idea. So Gomen sebesar-besarnya...sekian dan terimakasih...


End file.
